


Ash Ridden Snow

by ViSiToRofFiCtIoN



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Slavery, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViSiToRofFiCtIoN/pseuds/ViSiToRofFiCtIoN
Summary: Celaena now Aelin, finds herself in a new world, unknown to her. A world of war and death much like her own. Will she help this world in need when her own world still needs saving and who is this little girl that seems so familiar to her, yet still remains a mystery. 
What a Queen to do?  She's not sure but playing this game by their rules - wasn't going to happen, even if old Alliser Thorne developed a sense of humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this...

It has been a week since the ship had set sail to Adarlyn and Aelin was bored out of her mind. Last time she had been too much of a corpse to be bored, she had been haunted, angry and a lot of other things she’d rather not think about. Come to think about it, bored was not something she had felt these last couple of months, all thanks to Rowan. He had filled up her time, he had helped fix her. Rowan, rude, handsome and sadly the only person she could count on.

Gods, just thinking about him made her shiver. Before Dorenelle he had just been her friend but since the day in Maeve’s throne room and the days that followed, he became something more. Something terrifying, her feelings for him ran deeper than those she had felt for Choal. It scared her, these feelings, she did not want to face the rejection that would soon follow if Rowan ever got wind of them. Aelin had left him on that dock in Wendlyn, she wanted to be selfish, wanted him with her but it was not meant to be.      

She was standing on the deck of the ship leaning over the railing, looking at the water sloshing by, spying the odd sea creature every now and again. The sun was beginning to set and the water looked magnificent. The crew of the ship had left her alone mostly, barely acknowledging her presence, she preferred it that way.

 Unaware of how long she had been standing there the sky began to darken until it was night. The crew began lighting a few lanterns here there, illuminating the deck in soft hues of orange. Recently Aelin had become uneasy with being in total darkness, it reminded her of things she would rather forget. She kept against the railing and started to whistle the tune her mother had used to lull her to sleep. The feeling of boredom turns into a peaceful buzzing inside her. She felt whole, mildly content but she only felt complete in Rowan company…       

The world went quiet in an instant, even the ocean did not make a sound. Blackness invaded the sky above the ship, dark and unforgiving, her heart clenched inside chest. No, not now. She had nowhere to go, the ship was wood and highly flammable but she had to protect the people. They were in danger because of her. She had to try.

She reached inside and shifted, ears and canines lengthening, senses becoming sharper. Scanning the sky and deck she saw no sign of those awful monsters. Scenting the air didn’t even give a clue on where they were, she only smelled salt and the sweat of the men below deck. Then the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, they were close, so close but where. She couldn’t see or smell them. This was bad.

She twirled to the railing feeling eyes upon her, creeping closer to the railing she carefully peered over in to the dark waters below. Nothing’s there, surely not – sea monsters. Thoughts quickly went to the red eyed monster in the mountain lake, shuddering at memories. Monsters from another world. Backing away from the railing Aelin readied herself, drawing her sword. As quick as lightning shadows shot out of the water and straight at her. She struck the shadows with precise precision from her blazing blade. They hissed at the strikes.

The shadows were too much for her to handle, they were overwhelming, they came from all angles. One broke through her defenses and grabbed her around the waist, flinging her into the icy cold water. Aelin tries swimming but could not reach the surface, her body felt heavy and cold. She tries heating it but failed spectacularly.  

Sinking, she was sinking. This is the end then, a cold watery grave it was.

A dim blue light shone around her, the water pulsed. The light came from her pocket, from the ring within. Choal’s ring. The light became brighter - snuffing out the darkness. The pulsing thumped in her ears growing louder. As the last of her breath left her, the magic of the ring consumed her, leaving nothing in her place behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Far off a large bird was consumed by the same light, again leaving nothing in its wake.

 

* * *

 

 

Playing on the shore of their camp with the birds and stones were something Nehia did often, having no friends to play with. The other children never wanted to play with her, even the adults were avoiding her. She had come from the sea a year ago, this place nearly the same as the place she had left before. This place had snow and mountains like her mama’s home had, the home that wasn’t the mines. Her mama said that when they were free from the mines she would take her there. She was born in that dark place.

The people here, the free folk, were nice. They were nicer than the men in the mines, where we lived. They disliked strangers. When Nehia was found they gave her to a woman who had no children to care for, Ignus, she had red hair and blue eyes. Ignus was lately always sad because her sister, Ygritte, went away and wasn’t coming back. She didn’t like seeing her sad. Ignus was nice but she wasn’t Nehia mother. Nehia’s mother sent her to this place, she said the mines were more dangerous than ever, she used strange marks that made light. She missed her a lot.

As she ran along the rocky shore, away from their camp, picking up smooth stones and tossing them in the water. She was allowed to play and that made her happy, she turned to glance and saw that the camp was nothing more than a speck. Nehia wasn’t allowed this far away.

She made to pick up the another stone but as she bent her eyes caught something strange on the dark stones. She ran closer and saw that it was a woman. She did not look like the other free folk woman; she looks like someone from back home. As Nehia came closer she saw the woman was still breathing.

Nehia turned around and ran back to camp as fast as her little six-year-old legs could go. The first person she saw, when she entered camp was Karsi. Karsi was a very nice grown up.

“Karsi, Karsi, you must help, there is another person like me, on the beach! She’s alive”, she frantically said to the older woman.

Karsi looked at her and nodded, “Come, let’s find this new sea person”.

A few men and woman armed with spears come closer and stood behind the older woman.

“Show us were this sea person is”, Karsi said to her.

Nehia nodded and lead them to the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it i don't own it.


End file.
